Ever After
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: A continuation of the movie after the last dance. Only a little one shot. Just a little extra hope for us johnnybaby shippers.


Title: Ever After

Rating: T

Fandom: Dirty Dancing - Baby/Johnny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but by god I wish I did.

Description: After the final dance. Just a little fic to give us a complete happy ending.

Author's Note: I haven't written for Dirty Dancing before, despite loving it for most of my life. I don't particularly like the idea of writing post-movie fiction for this movie. It's giving a voice to snoopy. Finding a fate for two that was never meant to be explored anywhere but in our own minds. But after reading some DD fiction. I had to give it a go. It's merely an extension of the film that just gives that little extra hope for our favourite couple. This is my all time favourite movie and I hope my little fic does it justice and doesn't ruin anyone's voice. xx Ally

* * *

The music faded around them. The song coming to an end. The familiar sound of the record changing filled the room, but the couple dancing in the centre never noticed. Two wrapped up in each other and the feel of their bodies pressed against one and other. They didn't notice as the other guests slowly started to file out of the room. The didn't notice as the staff began to follow. And they didn't notice when they were the only people left in the room, still swaying in each other's arms, to the beat of their hearts. It wasn't until the music stopped, silence filling the air, that they broke out of the trance they found in each other's eyes.

"Should we talk?" Johnny asked. Baby knew they should, but for the life of her, right now, it was last thing she wanted to do.

"Later." She whispered, her lips hovering over his and felt his body shudder against hers. They met in a gentle kiss, that quickly increased into the most passionate kiss either had ever experienced and neither wanted to be the one to break it. It had to end though. They were far too aware of where they were. Without a word, Johnny took Baby's hand and led her out of the main house and along the path to the staff quaters.

They barely made it up the stairs to his room before they attacked each other. Two days apart felt like an eternity and their bodies were screaming for each other. To feel the other against them, skin to skin, to know that this was real. That they hadn't lost each other. They stumbled into the room and over to the bed. A pile of discarded clothing accumulating behind them. They fell to the bed, tangled up in each other, their lips never breaking from their kiss. The moon hung low in the sky, and neither noticed when it dropped to be replaced by the sun. The world outside his 'great' room didn't exist. Only their bodies, only the feelings they were invoking in each other, only the love that filled their hearts and only the bed that grounded them to the earth.

When they collapsed against each other, spent and sweaty, they finally gave themselves over to sleep. Drifting for hours peacefully in the world of slumber, comforted in each other's arms.

It was midday before their tired eyes blinked open. Johnny's first, waking to see the girl who'd stolen his heart, lying against his chest, sleeping peacefully. He'd never felt so free. There was no more hiding. He could kiss her, or touch her, or even do something as simple as hold her hand while walking together without fear of being caught. And staring into her beautiful face, Johnny decided that was something he wanted to be able to do for a very long time to come.

He smiled when she shifted slightly, her mouth falling open in her sleep to moan his name. She was dreaming about him. Lying in his arms, naked and free, she was dreaming about him. He leaned into her and brushed her forehead with his lips in the softest of kisses. His hand trailed up and down her arm, coaxing her awake. She blinked a few times before smiling and opening her eyes to look into his.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and sleepy, but it was music to his ears. She was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard.

"Hi." He whispered back, smiling when he felt her hand slip into his and entwine their fingers together. He knew they had to talk. He wasn't good at it, he never had been good with words. Instead letting his body find the rhythm and be a voice for him. It had suited him just find in the past, but she'd changed him. For the better. And he wanted to be able to tell her everything. Everything she meant to him, how much he loved her, all the things she wanted to hear and he wanted to tell. But he was still learning, and she knew how to read him better than anyone else ever had. He didn't need the words with her. "It's not going to be easy."

He watched her head bob as she nodded, the smile on her face never faultering.

"Nothing worth having ever is." She whispered and he had to remind himself of her age. She seemed so much older, so much wiser, but when he looked into her eyes and saw the innocence that lay in their depths, he couldn't deny it.

"You're ok with that? That life may be very different to what you're used to?" His eyes dropped from hers. He was terrified of her answer. A part of him wanted to laugh knowing that she was fully aware of his fear. But he lay beside her, his eyes cast downwards, waiting for her answer.

He was stunned when her lips found his and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. She left him breathless when she pulled away, rolling them so she was lying atop of him, on his chest. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, straddling his hips. Johnny looked up at Baby, his eyes taking in her naked form, his hands moving to her hips. Her hands ran up and down his chest as she waited for his eyes to find hers again. When she had his complete attention and focus, she leaned in close to him. Her lips mere inches from his.

"I'm so in love with you." She whispered, her eyes still focused on his, and shuddered as his hands moved from her hips up her back to cup her face. He kissed her hard, with passion and love.

"Ditto." He muttered between kisses.

"I'd follow you anywhere..." Baby whispered their kissing feverish as their passion increased. "To any life..." His hands were every where and she could feel her body responding to his touch. "As long as you never stop touching me... loving me..."

Johnny flipped them over, covering her boy with his. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I promise." His lips descended onto hers and their bodies began moving together. Their conversation hadn't lasted long. It hadn't been much at all to anyone looking in from the outside. But nobody could ever truly understand their relationship. They'd fallen in love to the beat of the music, through the movements of their bodies. They read each other's bodies better then they could ever express in words. Every movement, every kiss, every carress, spoke volumes.

Their love was unlikely, forbidden, and to most seemed ill-fated. But they'd broken the rules before and surprised everyone including themselves in how deeply they fell for each other. By all statements they shouldn't have made it this far. They were the most unlikely of couples, and even more surprising, they were just fine with that. The world could believe what ever it wanted. Johnny and baby had been told how to live their lives by the world for far too long. Johnny and Francis were simply going to live in it. On their own terms, together, and have the time of their lives.

The End.

I'm a review addict. Feed my addiction?


End file.
